


Winter Rose

by bloodyqveen



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Death, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, My First AO3 Post, Non-Graphic Smut, POV Sandor Clegane, Parents Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark, Past Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark, Post - A Song of Ice and Fire, Post - Game of Thrones (TV), Post-War, Sandor Clegane & Arya Stark Friendship, Sandor Clegane Lives, Sansa Stark is Queen in the North, Sweet Sandor Clegane, Winterfell
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27674219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodyqveen/pseuds/bloodyqveen
Summary: Quanti rimpianti può avere un uomo nella sua vita?
Relationships: Sandor Clegane & Sansa Stark, Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Winter Rose

Quanti rimpianti può avere un uomo nella sua vita?  
L'esistenza umana si basa sulle scelte che ognuno decide di fare. Scelte che possono cambiare radicalmente la vita, in meglio, o in peggio.  
Sandor Clegane si ritrovò a rimpiangere ogni singola scelta della sua vita, quando se la ritrovò in pezzi. La più rilevante fu l'abbandono di Sansa Stark, per ben due volte.  
Era stato un errore partire senza di lei dopo la battaglia delle Acque Nere, lasciarla da sola, un fragile uccellino spaventato chiuso in una gabbia, alla mercé di un fidanzato disturbato, una regina ubriaca e un Folletto demoniaco.

_"Ha sposato Tyrion Lannister"._  
_Lui e Arya Stark si erano guardati negli occhi, entrambi non credevano ad una sola parola di quegli uomini._  
_"Avrei dovuto portarla via con me". Perché lo avesse detto ad Arya, non sapeva spiegarselo. Le stelle erano l'unica cosa ad illuminare la notte, fredda come sempre. Se anche la ragazza avesse avuto freddo, non l'avrebbe mai rivelato a lui, come lui non avrebbe trovato alcuna soluzione. (Per Sansa avrebbe acceso un fuoco, o l'avrebbe abbracciata. Sansa, non la sorella.)_  
_Arya non parlava. Non lo faceva mai. Aveva preso il suo 'rapimento' con poca dignità, gli aveva promesso che lo avrebbe ucciso nel sonno._  
_"Avevo intenzione di portarla via con la forza."_  
_"Come hai fatto con me?"_  
_Sandor incassava e ignorava. "Lo avrei fatto. Ma lei piangeva, aveva paura di me. Non ho avuto il coraggio né la pazienza di trattare con lei."_  
_"Quindi hai pensato bene di lasciarla nel bel mezzo della guerra. Sarebbe potuta morire. Avrebbe potuto vincere Stannis."_  
_"Non è successo."_  
_"Non è successo. E ora lei ha sposato il Folletto. Non so cosa le possa passare per la mente adesso, ma credo di conoscere mia sorella al punto di sapere che avrebbe preferito la morte piuttosto che sottomettersi a un Lannister."_  
_Con questo Arya aveva chiuso il discorso, rigirandosi nel suo mantello e gli dandogli le spalle. Si stava facendo beffe di lui, ma a Sandor non se ne curava. Ricordava per quale motivo avesse deciso di aiutare la piccola Stark; "Sansa la vorrebbe viva."_  
_Il sonno per lui arrivava difficilmente, in testa il pensiero di Sansa all'altare con il mezzo-uomo lo assillava. Se fosse stato lì, avrebbe insegnato ai Frey il concetto di Nozze Rosse e loro si sarebbero complimentati._  
_"Quella dannata ragazza sarà la mia morte."_

Si era informato sugli orari delle navi in partenza verso Westeros. Un commerciante di spezie si era offerto di dargli un passaggio in cambio di dieci Dragoni. Era una somma alta da pagare, ma Sandor aveva lavorato giorno e notte per guadagnarseli, in modo da poter tornare a casa.  
Non si fidava di quell'uomo. Era un giovane tyroshi, dai capelli e la barba tinti di blu, e nella sua nave girovagavano dei catamiti. Era il tipo di persona con cui Sandor, in tempi normali, non avrebbe mai fatto affari; ma tornare da Sansa era diventata una necessità troppo grande da ignorare, sicché il tyroshi era trascurabile.  
Sette anni erano passati. Troppi. Niente poteva avere importanza più del ritorno a casa.

_"La mia lady mi cercava?"_  
_"Non chiamarmi in questo modo. Sei poco credibile, sembra quasi che tu ti stia prendendo gioco di me."_  
_"D'accordo, uccellino." Sandor aveva sorriso, richiudendosi la porta alle spalle. Sansa si ergeva di fronte a lui nella stanza padronale che un tempo era appartenuta a Eddard e Catelyn Stark. I suoi capelli erano perfettamente in ordine anche dopo il banchetto, di un meraviglioso rosso alla tenue luce delle poche candele accese. Sandor avrebbe voluto affondarci le dita dentro e inalarne il profumo, ma si teneva a distanza da lei._  
_"È vero, vuoi partire ad Approdo del Re?" Sansa parlava senza mezzi termini._  
_"Sì. C'è ancora qualcosa che devo fare."_  
_"Sarebbe?"_  
_"Guardare mio fratello crepare. E devo essere io a ucciderlo."_  
_"È una follia."_  
_"Lo so, ma cosa importa? Non ho niente da perdere. È sempre stato il mio unico scopo."_  
_Sansa sembrava stranamente afflitta._  
_"È questo quello che intendevi prima a cena, quando mi hai detto che c'è solamente una cosa che ti renderebbe felice?"_  
_Tasto dolente. Come poteva dirle la verità anche stavolta? Come poteva dirle 'parlavo di te'?_  
_"Sì."_  
_Mentire sui sentimenti gli era sempre venuto facile. Non ha mai provato amore in tutta la sua vita, se non per Sansa. Non se ne vergognava, semplicemente non voleva renderlo pubblico; sapeva che doveva essere un segreto da tenere per sé stesso._  
_Lui non era abbastanza, non era adatto a lei._  
_"Eppure credevo di piacerti. Sono stata una stupida." Sansa stava parlando con amarezza. "Per tutti questi anni credevo che ci fosse qualcosa dietro il tuo comportamento ad Approdo del Re. Sei sempre stato l'unico a salvarmi, aiutarmi, a prenderti cura di me. Mi trattavi diversamente da chiunque altro. Pensavo che tu ti fossi innamorato di me, e mi sono crogiolata in questa certezza per anni, insieme alla speranza che tu tornassi da me. 'Anche lui ha dei sentimenti' mi dicevo, 'è un uomo come tutti gli altri. Se riuscisse mai ad amare qualcuno, quel qualcuno sarei sicuramente io.' E poi torni davvero da me, sopravvivi alla guerra, e vuoi ripartire di nuovo."_  
_Aveva iniziato a piangere. Sandor non riusciva a vederla piangere. Si era avvicinato a lei e l'aveva attirata a sé, per stringerla in un abbraccio. Non erano mai stati così vicini; Sandor si sentiva in un altro mondo._  
_"Pensavo di essere importante per te."_  
_"E lo sei, per i sette inferi! Perché cazzo credi che abbia provato a portarti con me altrimenti? Perché avrei dovuto salvare tua sorella, perché avrei dovuto combattere per il tuo fratellastro, perché avrei dovuto rischiare la vita in una guerra che non è la mia, se non per te? Guardami."_  
_I loro occhi si incontrarono._  
_"Sei tu."_  
_"Cosa?"_  
_"La cosa che potrebbe rendermi felice."_  
_Le sue labbra quasi lo travolsero. Lo baciava con una passione che lo lasciava stupefatto; non se la sarebbe mai aspettata da Sansa._  
_Si baciarono ripetutamente fino a farsi mancare il fiato. Sandor non aveva fatto in tempo a rendersene conto, che Sansa lo aveva già trascinato verso il letto._  
_"Non puoi immaginare quanto ti abbia desiderato, Sandor."_  
_"Cazzo, a chi lo dici, uccellino"_  
_Non gli importava più un cazzo._  
_Non gli importava di suo fratello, né della guerra, né della moralità delle loro azioni. Non gli importava delle conseguenze, non mentre la spogliava del suo abito a lutto. Lei faceva lo stesso._  
_"Dèi, sei fottutamente bella"_  
_"Anche tu."_  
_"Non è vero, uccellino. Io sono solo un vecchio cane sfregiato e tu sei la donna più bella che abbia mai visto al mondo."_  
_"Non sei niente di tutto questo. Sei l'unico uomo che io abbia mai desiderato e, davvero, ti avrei ceduto la mia verginità ma non mi è stato possibile, quindi lascia almeno che adesso mi conceda a te. Lascia perdere il resto."_  
_Non gli aveva lasciato modo di replicare. Lo aveva attirato a sé ponendo fine alle loro distanze._  
_"Ti amo. Ti amo. Ti amo. Ti amo. Ti amo da morire." Le diceva ad ogni bacio che le lasciava lungo il corpo. E Sansa gemeva, lo stringeva, gli affondava le unghie nella schiena. "Dèi, anche io, Sandor."_  
_E Sandor sarebbe potuto morire lì, tra le sue braccia, dentro di lei, con le narici piene del suo profumo al limone e la testa nell'incavo del suo collo. Sarebbe morto felice, sarebbe morto da re. Invece aveva fatto una scelta ben diversa, qualcosa che gli sarebbe costato ben più di quanto si aspettasse._

«Tra mezz'ora saremo approdati a Porto Bianco» lo avvertì il capitano.  
Sandor sedeva sulla prua della nave e vedeva la costa avvicinarsi. Finalmente, dopo tanti anni, sarebbe ritornato al nord. Da Sansa!  
Non sapeva ancora come si sarebbe dovuto comportare quando l'avrebbe rivista. Aveva troppe cose da raccontare, troppe scuse da fare. Magari Sansa lo odiava, e ragione sua.  
Lei era addirittura arrivata al punto di implorarlo riguardo la sua partenza. Ma Sandor aveva ugualmente fatto a modo suo.  
Il tyroshi si sedette al suo fianco, con una caraffa di vino in mano, offrendogliene un po'. Sandor bevve, dopo tanto tempo. Aveva un sapore troppo forte e aspro, o magari semplicemente era lui a non esserne più abituato.  
«E così stai per tornare a casa?»  
Grande Inverno non era la sua casa; Sansa sì.  
Sorrise a se stesso.  
«Sì. Torno a casa, dalla donna che amo.»

_Una rosa solitaria spuntava tra i radi cespugli nel Parco degli Dèi. Dove una volta c'era stato un parco imponente e meraviglioso, adesso regnava la devastazione causata dalla battaglia di pochi giorni prima. Era stato proprio nel Parco degli Dèi che il Re della Notte è morto per mano di Arya._  
_Sandor aveva colto la rosa a mani nude, noncurante delle spine che gli graffiavano le mani. Dopo averle accuratamente spezzate dallo stelo, aveva porto il fiore alla sua amata._  
_"Grazie"; sorrideva timidamente, quasi fosse stata ancora la bambina di Approdo del Re. Questo faceva sorridere Sandor e gli riempiva il cuore di tenerezza._  
_Nel momento in cui Sansa si era inginocchiata di fronte all'Albero-Diga, Sandor l'aveva imitata; d'altronde - nonostante lui non fosse un uomo pio - le aveva promesso che avrebbero pregato insieme._  
_Pregava silenziosamente per Sansa; chiedeva per lei tutta la felicità possibile. Chiedeva di ritornare da lei dopo il suo viaggio ad Approdo del Re, di poter vivere una vita insieme a lei - anche se non se lo meritava, ma lui l'avrebbe resa felice! - e magari di poter avere una famiglia. Chiedeva giustizia, con la morte di suo fratello Gregor. Chiedeva la pace eterna per i caduti in battaglia, per i suoi amici Beric Dondarrion e Thoros di Myr._  
_Una volta finito, aveva guardato Sansa pregare a sua volta. Teneva le mani giunte e la rosa poggiata sul suo grembo. Aveva iniziato a nevicare leggermente e i suoi capelli e la sua veste erano punteggiati da piccoli e soffici fiocchi bianchi._  
_Teneva gli occhi chiusi, ma Sandor sapeva bene che fossero arrossati. Quella notte, dopo essersi concessa a lui svariate volte, aveva giaciuto nel letto insieme a lui. Avevano parlato, raccontandosi delle avventure passate negli anni in cui erano stati separati, e successivamente Sansa lo aveva implorato di non abbandonarla per la seconda volta. Per Sandor era stato difficilissimo rifiutare, spiegarle che sarebbe dovuto partire, ma aveva comunque preso la sua decisione. Nonostante l'avesse coccolata tutta la notte, cercando di tranquillizzarla dicendole che sarebbe tornato da lei, in realtà Sandor sapeva che Sansa non era davvero convinta di questo._  
_Se solo Sandor avesse saputo cosa sarebbe successo, non l'avrebbe lasciata._

I suoi piedi toccarono terra. La terra del Nord. Ringraziò il tyroshi e proseguì il suo viaggio a piedi. Magari lungo la strada avrebbe trovato un cavallo, ma in quel momento era l'ultimo dei suoi pensieri. La strada da Porto Bianco fino a Grande Inverno non era poi molta, e Sandor sarebbe stato in grado di ricoprirla a piedi entro pochi giorni.  
Era strano per lui trovarsi lì, dopo tutto quel tempo. Sembrava passata un'eternità dal giorno in cui si era lasciato il castello alle spalle, seguito da Arya. Da allora gli era successo di tutto.  
Aveva trovato suo fratello e lo aveva ucciso, spingendolo giù da una torre dritto verso un mare di fiamme. Sandor era rimasto ferito e cieco dalla battaglia, ma comunque ne era uscito vivo. Aveva trovato un gruppo di soldati Dothraki, un tempo appartenuti alla Regina dei Draghi, ed era stato accolto e aiutato da loro. Lo avevano portato con loro a Vaes Dothrak per farlo curare dalle vecchie sagge del Dosh Khaleen, e loro gli avevano ridato la forza e la vista.  
Dopo aver attraversato il Mare Dothraki verso sud e seguito il corso dello Skahazadhan aveva raggiunto Meereen, dove era in corso una guerra. Era stato preso prigioniero e gettato nel bel mezzo di una guerra fra le città della Baia degli Schiavisti, con Yunkai, Ghis e Astapor. Trovatosi dalla parte sbagliata dell'esercito, aveva "perso" la guerra ed era stato preso prigioniero dagli yunkai, per poi essere fatto schiavo insieme al resto dei sopravvissuti 'alla faccia della liberazione dagli schiavisti, vero, Daenerys Targaryen?'  
Imbarcato su una nave, è stato portato a Volantis per essere venduto ad una compagnia di guitti, che si è spinta fino a Braavos. Lì era fuggito, trovando rifugio provvisorio un uno strano tempio del Dio dei Mille Volti frequentato da gente ancor più strana. Aveva passato un paio di mesi in quella città, lavorando come apprendista pescatore, in modo da potersi guadagnare lo stipendio che gli avrebbe pagato il viaggio fino a Porto Bianco.  
Ripercorrendola tutta, la sua storia sembrava quasi una barzelletta, una storiella paradossale, ingigantita per rendere tutto più esagerato. Ma Sandor sapeva che, se in cuor suo lei avesse continuato ad amarlo, Sansa gli avrebbe creduto.

Il suo viaggio durò quattro giorni a piedi, grazie alla sua forza di volontà. Dormì e mangiò poco, fermandosi solo nelle ore più buie della notte.  
Arrivò alle porte del palazzo di Grande Inverno che era pomeriggio inoltrato; le guardie lo fermarono, incrociando le loro lance per sbarrare il passaggio e squadrandolo da capo a piedi.  
Erano indubbiamente uomini del Nord, a giudicare dal loro vestiario non troppo abbondante - se fossero stati provenienti dal Sud, avrebbero indossato una montagna di abiti a strati per tenersi al caldo, non essendo abituati ai climi invernali pesanti del Nord.  
Gli chiesero chi fosse, e lui disse di voler vedere la lady di Grande Inverno. Questo provocò delle espressioni stizzite sulle loro facce.  
«La Regina del Nord non ha tempo da perdere con i mendicanti. È inverno, il cibo scarseggia anche al palazzo» spiegò uno di loro.  
Sansa era diventata Regina, pensò Sandor. Represse un sorriso, ma provava gioia e fierezza nei suoi confronti; fin da bambina, Sansa aveva desiderato regnare. Ma Approdo del Re, il Sud, non erano la sua casa, quindi il governo del Nord era effettivamente la vita riservata a lei.  
«Per favore, avvertite sua Altezza della mia presenza. Sono Sandor Clegane.»  
«Puoi essere chi vuoi» disse uno dei due «non permettiamo quasi a nessuno di entrare.»  
Sandor era spazientito, ne aveva abbastanza di quelle guardie. Se solo fosse stato l'uomo di una volta, avrebbe estratto la sua spada lunga e li avrebbe uccisi entrambi in un solo colpo. Ma adesso era solo un povero dannato, debole, stanco e desideroso solo di abbracciare la sua Regina. E ucciderle le guardie non sarebbe stato il modo migliore di ritornare da lei dopo sette anni.  
«Per favore» implorò, mettendo da parte il suo orgoglio. Per Sansa ne sarebbe valsa la pena. «Dite a Sansa che sono tornato. Vorrà vedermi. Mi aspetta da anni.»  
I due uomini si gettarono uno strano sguardo di intesa, le loro espressioni spavalde erano cambiate.  
«Mi dispiace per te, amico» fu l'altro uomo a parlare «forse ti sei perso qualcosa. La Regina Sansa è trapassata sei mesi fa. Adesso è sua figlia a regnare.»  
Il mondo crollò sotto i piedi di Sandor. Cadde in ginocchio senza volerlo, senza riuscire più a controllare il suo corpo. Avrebbe pianto, urlato, bestemmiato. Avrebbe sguainato la spada e ucciso l'intera popolazione dell'universo. O magari, sarebbe bastato piantarsela sul suo cuore. Ma non riusciva a muoversi, non riusciva a parlare.  
Sansa era morta.  
Aveva fatto tutta quella strada, passato tutto questo per niente.  
Aveva trascorso sette anni di inferno, di lavoro, fatica, ansia, panico, disperazione, per niente.  
Aveva passato una vita a rincorrere la donna che amava, l'aveva persa, ritrovata, poi persa di nuovo; stavolta per sempre.  
Le speranze che aveva nutrito di ritornare ad abbracciarla si erano rivelate inutili, solamente stronzate.  
E come avrebbe fatto a vivere?  
Non avrebbe mai più sentito la sua risata cristallina. Non avrebbe mai più baciato quelle labbra maledette. Non avrebbe mai più guardato i suoi occhi blu, che lasciavano sempre trasparire tutte le sue emozioni. Non avrebbe mai più passato le dita tra quei morbidi capelli, lisci e rossi.  
Non l'avrebbe mai vista all'altare con lui. Non avrebbe mai visto crescere una vita nel suo grembo. Non l'avrebbe mai più trovata nel suo letto, stretta a lui, svegliandosi la mattina. Non le avrebbe mai più sentito cantare la canzone di Florian e Jonquil.  
Però...  
'adesso è sua figlia a regnare'.  
Una delle guardie gli scosse la spalla.  
«Va tutto bene?»  
«Quanti anni ha?»  
Uno strano pensiero gli ronzava in testa.  
«Chi?» chiese l'uomo.  
«La bambina.»  
«Sua Altezza la Regina Rose ha sei anni.»  
Sei anni.  
Sei anni, sommati ad una gravidanza di nove mesi.  
Sandor si rialzò, il movimento continuava ad essere involontario, come se il suo corpo si muovesse da solo.  
«Fatemela vedere. Immediatamente.»  
Forse le guardie videro qualcosa nei suoi occhi che le fece intimorire, forse anche loro avevano iniziato a porsi domande, fatto sta che lo fecero passare senza storie.  
Percorse il cortile a grandi passi. Sulla sua testa avvertiva la caduta di piccoli fiocchi di neve, ma l'inverno stava ormai finendo. Passando oltre un gruppo di ragazzi che si allenavano sotto gli occhi del maestro d'armi, sentì addosso gli sguardi curiosi, ma non ci fece molto caso.  
Trovò un Maestro all'ingresso del palazzo; chiese a lui di accompagnarlo dalla Regina. Seguì il Maestro, un ometto vecchio e basso, curvato dal peso della sua Catena, su per le scale che portavano agli appartamenti della Regina. Lo condusse davanti alla porta della stanza da letto, la stessa che era appartenuta a lord Eddard e lady Catelyn, la stessa che era appartenuta a Sansa - e, per una notte, dove Sansa era appartenuta a lui - e adesso a sua figlia dopo di lei.  
L'anziano Maestro bussò alla porta e rispose una voce sottile, da bambina.  
«Avanti.»  
Il Maestro aprì la porta e si affacciò alla soglia. «Sua Altezza, un uomo richiede urgentemente di vederla.»  
«Chi è?» Sembrava stanca. «Se è qualche lord, o qualcuno del popolo venuto a protestare per la mancanza di cibo, dì che può attendere.»  
«No, vostra Grazia. È un uomo venuto a discutere con te di questioni personali. Si presenta come Sandor Clegane.»  
Ci fu un momento di pausa, poi un «fallo entrare.»  
Il Maestro lasciò passare Sandor, poi si congedò ad un cenno del capo della sua Regina.  
Per la prima volta, Sandor la vide. Era così piccola...  
Aveva i capelli acconciati in due lunghe trecce scure; lo stesso castano di Sandor. Gli occhi erano quelli di sua madre, grandi e blu come il mare. Era vestita con un semplice abito chiaro, un meta-lupo cucito sopra. Stava seduta su uno scranno, sul tavolo davanti a lei era poggiata la corona del Nord, raffigurante due meta-lupi incrociati. Il tavolo era disseminato di candele, alcuni libri, cera, pergamene, inchiostro, penne d'oca e una mappa di Westeros tenuta aperta su tutta la superficie.  
La bambina (la Regina!) si alzò, venendogli incontro lentamente. Sandor non aveva la minima idea sul cosa dire. Fortunatamente, lei gli evitò ulteriore disagio.  
Lo abbracciò. Gli arrivava a malapena alla vita, ma gli cinse ugualmente la schiena con le braccia. Sandor la strinse semplicemente a sé.  
Quando si staccò, aveva le lacrime agli occhi. Occhi blu come sua madre.  
Sandor si mise in ginocchio di fronte a lei - non per rispetto alla Regina, ma per stare alla sua altezza.  
«Sai chi sono?»  
«Mia madre mi ha parlato di te per tutta la vita. Conosco le tue cicatrici.»  
La menzione di Sansa fece nuovamente male al cuore di Sandor. Lei se ne accorse.  
«Ti amava» continuò. «Ti amava come nessun altro al mondo. E so che la ami anche tu.»  
«La amo. E non vorrei essere arrivato così tardi. Cos'è successo?»  
«Dopo il parto si è ammalata. Sei mesi fa ha contratto una febbre, che, fragile com'era, se l'è portata via.»  
«Avrei voluto essere lì con lei.»  
«Lo so.» Lo abbracciò di nuovo. Solo allora Sandor si accorse del medaglione che portava al collo: raffigurava un mastino, un uccellino e una rosa.  
«Rose...»  
«Ha tenuto una rosa essiccata in una teca per tutta la gravidanza e anche dopo la mia nascita. Adesso ce l'ho io» indicò una piccola teca di vetro, riposta sopra uno scaffale che Sandor non aveva notato. «Dice che l'hai colta per lei prima di partire.»  
Sandor sorrise «è sempre stata un'inguaribile romantica.»  
Rose gli prese la mano. Era minuscola a confronto della sua. Anche con Sansa era così.  
«Avrai passato tante avventure durante questi anni.»  
«Molte più di quanto tu riesca a immaginare.»  
Rose ridacchiò «la mamma mi ha detto che il motivo della tua partenza era quello di andare a uccidere tuo fratello. Lo hai fatto?»  
«Puoi contarci.»  
Risero insieme, complici.  
Rose si allontanò da lui, andò alla porta e chiamò il Maestro Jeric. Nel mentre, Sandor si rialzò.  
«Stasera mi racconterai tutto. Preparerò un banchetto in tuo onore.»  
«Rose,» obiettò Sandor «mi è stato detto che c'è poco cibo. Non dovresti fare una cosa del genere per me.»  
«Farò preparare il meglio di ciò che resta delle scorte. L'inverno ormai sta per finire, e il popolo merita una cena come si deve dopo tanto tempo. Oltretutto, devono sapere» sorrise «tutti devono sapere che mio padre è tornato a casa.»  
Sandor era commosso.  
Aveva ritrovato sua figlia. Nessuno l'avrebbe mai portata via da lui. Pian piano la sua vita stava riprendendo ad avere un senso.  
Non avrebbe più avuto indietro la sua Sansa. Sansa era andata, ormai, ma l'avrebbe rivista, il giorno in cui sarebbe morto. L'avrebbe rivista, ma non oggi, e non nei prossimi anni a venire. Aveva una figlia per cui vivere, una figlia sua, nata dal grembo della donna che amava. E Rose aveva i suoi occhi.  
Stava per ringraziarla, quando il Maestro Jeric fece ritorno nella stanza. La sua piccola Regina diede ordine di far preparare il banchetto per il ritorno di suo padre. L'anziano Maestro era inizialmente sconvolto, ma poi fece un leggero inchino e un sorriso.  
«Bentornato a casa, mio signore.»  
«Non sono u-»  
Rose lo interruppe «Maestro Jeric, fa 'anche preparare gli alloggi del signore mio padre, con un bagno e dei vestiti puliti. Deve sistemarsi per stasera. »  
«Certo, Altezza. Se il mio lord vuole seguirmi. » Uscì dalla stanza, attendendo Sandor in corridoio.  
Sandor rivolse uno sguardo sorpreso a sua figlia.  
Signore!  
Ma se lo meritava?  
«Rose ... forse, io non dovrei-»  
«Non contraddire la tua Regina.»  
Poi scoppiò a ridere, e dopo qualche istante Sandor la imitò.  
«D'accordo, Vostra Grazia» fece, inchinandosi a sua figlia.  
Attraversò la stanza. Stava per varcare la soglia, quando Rose lo chiamò.  
"Papà."  
Sandor si girò a guardarla. Vide la speranza sotto forma di occhi blu.  
«Grazie per essere qui. Mi sei mancato. »


End file.
